


Dalliance

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Lancaster - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: AU. The world of Remnant is in dark times where Huntsmen are on the brick of extinction. A breeding program was created in order for them to survive. One night Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose have a sexual encounter that goes against the rules that changes everything. While an evil plan from within is discovered that could end the Huntsmen and deal with their growing feelings. Please R/R
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Saving The Huntsmen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything for RWBY or it's characters. Also any other work this story idea may be based on from another fanfiction (such as Eugenics. It's completely different from that fanfiction. Hate how it's never updated anymore so I decided to make my own that's not even like that story), video game or in media (tv or movies). I am not trying to make a profit with this story. It is simply for fun. The only thing I own is the OC's for this story.
> 
> Author's Note: For those who want me to update Trials In Life. My beta reader hasn't responded in a long time. I want to update it but she always looks over and adds stuff.
> 
> I wrote this story so I can do something without her assistance.
> 
> Lastly. I made this story an AU (Alternate Universe) because I wanted to make it different from canon. Namely since there's characters that have been killed in series that I want alive as an example. You will understand as you read more of it.
> 
> I hope I got all the grammar and spelling mistakes. If not I do apologize.

Huntsmen. They seemed to come in and out. At least that's what Ruby had heard as she entered the 'facility'. There's a number of locations throughout Remnant. Not many people are even sure what happened to some of them. They didn't seem to have any memories to really be able to tell. It was made even worse with the rumors about the facility. Some were positive, while the others were troublesome. That it must be tight security to let people in and out. Ruby herself never thought that she would end up getting brought to one of them. She felt more like a prisoner as Ruby looked at her handcuffs laced around her wrists.

"Name?!" A huntress asked at a nearby table, a pile of papers as she tapped a pen to a scroll. She was writing down information after it appeared to have been printed out. Stamping each one as the next person on line. It was a wide table with many older Huntsmen that were middle aged. All of them in union were typing as their picture and information appeared on the screen for each candidate. She could feel a quick tap on her finger as they took blood samples. Naturally they wanted to know all their records from family history to aura levels. Ruby wasn't even sure exactly why they needed this information. Shouldn't they have known all this when she required her huntress license.

"I don't get it, why are you putting us in handcuffs? " Ruby answered. Struggling to move her arms but the strain of it made her wrist hurt. "They're tight around my wrist. I thought we're supposed to be guests here. Is this necessary for our training?"

"Name?!" She repeated again. The huntress was completely ignoring her question.

"Ruby Rose." A picture of her appeared on screen along with basic information. She still had so many questions at least one of them should be answered. "Why are you taken our blood samples?"

"Let's just say that it's to find the perfect match because of your aura." The huntress addressed as she stamped the paper with the government seal. "It also says here that Ozpin wanted to see you personally. Such high aura and very talented for someone of your year."

"Me?" Ruby answered in a bewilderment then she thought maybe it was because of her skills. Ozpin was the Headmaster at the Academy but he was never visibly seen. Though it was said he was always so observant of them. Did he want to employ her because of her talents as a huntress? Train her to get even stronger. No, that wouldn't make sense would it? I mean why place someone in handcuffs if that were true. Her uncle was given that opportunity and it was rare considering huntsmen were dying out. 

"Why does he want me?" The tone of her voice was filled with confusion before she was moved aside. I mean it was one thing to be just training but this was Ozpin. This brought another level that she was trying to understand.

"Next!" The huntress called out as she ignored her but Ruby didn't pay much attention to it. She was quickly pushed as one of the guards had grabbed her chains. Ruby took a breath before going past the sensors as she was registered in.

Ruby didn't even know where she was going? Straight to Ozpin? This all happened after she battled some Grimm, she had gone back to the outskirts in Vale. This was when she was asked to be placed in a special program. Even when Ruby said that she wasn't sure. It felt more like she was being forced to because of the fact she was a Huntress. They were namely drawn to her silver eyes. Her skills were exceptional for someone of her age. Defined by most as a prodigy. The surprising part was that Ruby was only 17 years old. This was because she had spent so much time on the battlefield from a young age.

She stared at the three story building that appeared more like a mansion on the outside. Ruby chains were being gripped even tighter as she was pulled along as her red hood had fallen off. Her short black hair that had red highlights had gone to her shoulders. It slowly blew in the wind as she made her way past the guards. One step at a time into a long hallway as her silver eyes glanced around. There was nothing but portraits that appeared on the wall.

"Ruby Rose." A woman greeted her as she had adjusted her glasses. She was a middle aged woman with light blonde hair in a low bun and a curl on the left side. This woman wore a black dress that had a low cut in the front which exposed her breasts that were above a white collar. She had a white jacket and lace on the bottom. Ruby admitted to herself she was more afraid of her cold glance. She was looking at a scroll tablet as she saw a glimpse with her information on it before it was moved away from her.

"Y-yes." Ruby answered nervously.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch. You have an impressive resume Miss Rose. Certainly you will be special for this program. Just need to find a worthy candidate with a high aura like yours." Glynda offhandedly addressed but Ruby raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. She didn't fully understand what all that meant. It occurred to her that this could be training to make them all stronger. Especially where Huntsmen were becoming in endangered. Perhaps that was what they were doing to all the people they were recruiting. To find a worthy match up.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ruby politely answered as she waved her arm with her fingerless gloves. Especially after catching herself and shifting to a handwave while Glynda's back was turned. She sighed. Why did she always nearly attempt to embarrass herself?  
"We'll have to take you to your room, so you can meet your roommates. The Huntresses stay in the left wing. While the Huntsman stay in the right."  
"I understand." Ruby gently told her with a nod.

"Here. I will unhandcuff you." Glynda addresses as she takes a key and the metal shackles fall off. "I do apologize for the way you were brought in here. It's just standard restrictions with the government. Some of the Huntsmen that were brought in here can be dangerous."

"Dangerous. I could understand that." She remembered there were some Huntsmen that were like this but came off but came more as jerks. Wanting the lien over the sheer care over protecting people. Not only that there were evil Huntsmen that were criminals. The type of ones she had to hunt down or capture. Always successfully even though they were more experiance then herself. Yes, this made her seem so perfect in the eyes of the public. She didn't want to think bad people like that existed. Just as bad as the Grimm they would murder and steal. Ruby didn't want to believe that they would keep insane people like that here. She was sure they didn't. "Criminals aren't in here are they?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

"Don't be ridiculous. Those are the types we keep out. Like the Grimm. Now Miss Rose, I will bring you to your quarters. You will have clothes and pajamas provided for you while you're staying here. Master Ozpin wants everyone to live in the life of luxury before the tests."

"Tests?" Ruby repeated as it rolled off the tip of her tongue. She dreaded these types of situations because Ruby wasn't the type that liked to study. "Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon. Is he the owner of this mansion?"

"That is correct." Glynda Goodwitch addressed this with seriousness. "Now, no more questions."

Ruby didn't say anything as she followed along behind Glynda Goodwitch. It wasn't in her nature to be frightened because of choice as a Huntress. Fighting Grimm was easy in comparison to this. Being on the battlefield is where she thrived because it was the one place Ruby felt comfortable. She didn't like the idea of roommates and interacting with people. This had to do with the fact that Ruby was a socially awkward individual. Her clumsiness gets the better of her, like tripping over her own two feet or ending up splitting dust residue on someone that causes it to explode.

She ended up hitting that back of Glynda Goodwitch as her mind had drifted elsewhere while she was distracted. Ruby ended up falling down on the floor. "Oh, that hurt."  
"All right, Miss Rose. This is your room. I believe your roommates are inside. So why don't you get acquainted with your roommates before everyone meets in the courtyard. Just dress into more proper clothing. The others shall show you. I am sure." Glynda addressed as she used her scroll tablet to open the door. A note of confusion was shown on her face. She didn't understand why her Huntress outfit wasn't appropriate enough if this was training. However Ruby could ask any more questions, she was gently pushed into the room. The door locked behind her to her dismay.

"No, this outfit won't do either." A voice could be heard as she turned around to see her two roommates. It felt more stuck up with superiority. Ruby turned to look at a girl with white hair like snow. It was loose as it passed her waist as she was looking through her closet. "No, this isn't good enough either. Can't they at least be given more stylish clothing if we're being stuck here."

"Don't look at me Weiss. I couldn't care less." The other girl answered. She appeared to be more down on herself. She had black hair with green highlights that was tied back in a low ponytail. Even though she appeared human. Ruby had enough experience to tell she was a Faunus. Though she wasn't sure what kind exactly. This may be something she may be hiding. Though she tended to her knowledge and skills so she would be underestimated. Especially when she knows they are more likely going to have a tournament.

Both of her roommates were definitely older than her. They appear to be 19 or 20 years old. Ruby began to wonder if she was one of the youngest one there. "Guess we got another roommate for that spare bed." Weiss addressed as she seemed more disappointed before turning around to look at Ruby. She was in what appeared to be more of a blue nightgown with frills.

"Come on now. Don't be rude." The other girl answered she was already as she went over to Ruby with a smile on her face. "So sorry about Weiss. It's just how she is. I say more of a perfectionist. My name is Midori Fringillidae. This bratty girl is Weiss Schnee, her older sister is head of the Schnee Dust Company. The one that supplies all the dust for our weapons as Huntsmen."

"Really? Oh . . . I'm Ruby Rose." She quickly introduced herself as she looked around her room before sinking to her side of the bed. "Aren't you excited for all the training that's going on."

"Ruby . . . I hate to break this to you but this isn't training school or anything like that for combat." Midori sat on the bed beside her. She almost felt more of a shame. Namely because she didn't want to be the one to break Ruby's innocence.

"It's not?" Ruby could feel the disappointment in her voice.

"You're too innocent. This is why you're only a child. You'll always be treated like one. If you don't get out of this naivety fast. Of course what's going to happen more likely would get you out of that." Weiss answered as she thrown another dress onto the floor with another look at disapproval. Her blue eyes felt more like ice as they stared at you. Ruby couldn't help but feel the coldness herself.

"We're all taken here because this is a breeding program. Huntsman are becoming so rare. Master Ozpin is trying to save our kind by matching us up with someone with a suitable aura and skills based on our abilities. They want us to increase the population. This meets making us have sex with the partner we're assigned."

"That's ridiculous. They can't force us to do this type of thing."

"We'll already have our partners. We have been here for over a year. It's really not that bad. Getting it on with a good looking guy. No emotional attachment has to even be involved. Sexy clothing to wear and everything is provided for us. Despite everything. Neither of us have gotten pregnant. They claim at least that we're not as strong as we need to be."

"You act like this is something fun."

"As I said you're still a rookie. You'll change like the rest of us once you have sex." Weiss adds as she finally seemed to find a dress that she liked before nodding in approval. It looked more like a white dress with silver on the bottom. "You'll talk to people in the courtyard . . . but that may not really mean anything-"

"Weiss, why don't we help her find a nice outfit to wear. After all, you're the fashion expert."

"It's called being a friend and a good roommate."

"All right, fine. She better thank me later." Weiss answered before going over to Ruby's closet to find the right outfit to wear. All she could do was sigh. "This is going to take a while."

Midori and Weiss helped Ruby find the right outfit to wear. Saying things that 'this won't do', 'it doesn't have enough body', and 'it's too long'. They decided on this short red dress with a puffy black and white skirt that went above her knees. It had thin strips so it showed cleavage that made Ruby uncomfortable. She wore red high heels, hooped earrings with roses in the center and part of her was braided. Ruby hated the heels because she wasn't used to wearing them. Often tripping or bumping into the wall. It wasn't in her nature to care for such appearances. It was worse that complete strangers were the ones dressing her up like a doll.

"You look beautiful. Really going to make an impression and stand out." Midori answered as she placed a finger on her chin. "Make up." She answered while removing her hand and snapping her finger. Ruby had told herself that she seemed to know a lot more about stuff than she wanted to show.  
"Thank you. It doesn't feel like me though."

"Just need some finishing touches." Midori grabbed the make up case but Weiss quickly took the snowflake case from her hands. "She doesn't need you to force it on her. You won't give the right color or shade. This is something you have to be gentle with." Weiss had a tone in her voice that showed compassion. Though it was more of someone that felt pity. Ruby wasn't someone that was given luxuries because she didn't come from a wealthy family. So while she was with them in the facility. Weiss believed that Ruby should be pampered.

"Please Weiss. It's make up. You're acting like it's serious business." Midori remarks as she had crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Not really amused by the fact she was taking this project too seriously.

"This IS serious business. It's a crisis if her future partner meets her and sees her so plain looking."

"Weiss, you're so shallow. However I know you're doing it for the good of others. Somewhere deep down."

"I'll take that as a compliment. All right, I am done. Why don't you check the mirror?" Weiss told her as she went back to change into her dress. Ruby almost couldn't recognize herself with her hair all fixed up and the slight makeup on her face. Lipstick, eye shadow and some blush blended naturally with her face. A part of her wanted to cry because it just wasn't her. Is this what she had to do to keep the survival of the Huntsmen alive?

There was a knock at the door before being greeted by Glynda Goodwitch. It just seemed to be unnatural for her to smile. Did she had the inability to do so? "Are you ready, Miss Rose?" All Ruby could do was nodd. It really scared her but this was something she kept hidden. She was still in a strange place with no one to confide in. Like an oyster that couldn't open, yet she was the pearl that was trapped inside. Ruby tried to balance herself on her heels while she ended up making her way to the courtyard. "There are certain rules. No physical contact of any kind. That would be saved for later. Understand."

"Of course." Ruby agreed as she nodded her head in understanding. She knew that basically meant no kissing or sex because that was supposed to be saved for her partner. Not that she wanted to an sort with any of these men to begin with.

Glynda Goodwitch pushed a button on the screen of her scroll tablet as the glass doors opened. Hesitant at first, Ruby made her way through the doors.

All she hoped was this would be quick. Midori told her that this was more for them to observe them. Ruby didn't know what that meant but she didn't really like the sound of it. Though from her observation she felt like the youngest one there. Ruby had managed to find a surveillance camera in the corner but tried not to acknowledge it. It was like they were stalking their every moment to get a read on them. If she didn't get knowledge from her roommates prior to all this. Ruby would see all these Huntsmen as potential competitors. She took notice of the sentries as they held their weapons as they were protective armor and facial shields. It was both to keep the Grimm out and keep them in.

Ruby looked at all the other Huntsman and Huntress that were innocent or fully aware of going on. Making conversations, eating at the banquet and even dancing at a distance. These were people she was supposed to be associating with but they weren't her type. Ruby didn't even know what to say to them. One of these men were potentially her partner and would have to make love too. Ruby knew they were just doing this to save the population from becoming extinct. While she understood the reasons, it just felt the wrong way to go about it.

"Here. You dropped this." A male voice addressed from behind her that made her heart skip a beat. She clutched her dress with her hand. The voice was familiar to her as she turned around to be relieved. The fact it was a friend of hers, Jaune Arc as his smile had eased her. Ruby's silver eyes met his blue eyes that made any girl swoon. Not that Ruby was even aware she was doing this herself. They have been friends since their time at the academy together. Always keeping in touch even after they graduated. Both of them were able too despite being so young because she was considered a genius and he came from a line of powerful Huntsmen. All the males in his family line were warriors so he wanted to prove himself.

It pained her to see Jaune because she realized he was also part of this breeding program. That would mean he would be forced to have sex with some girl Ozpin had chosen for him. It made her feel nauseous and angry. Was it selfish she didn't want to share him? The thought of another girl making love to him made her want to slash the women's eyes out with her weapon Crescent Rose. Her scythe-rifle that according to academy was one of the most dangerous weapons. She was one of only two known to wield one as she based her weapon on her uncles.

"Jaune. Is that really you?" Ruby answered with a smile as she knew that he always made her feel safe. It didn't matter the distance. Jaune wanted to embrace her friend but knew she couldn't as it was addressed there was supposed to be no physical contact. The heartache of not even being able to feel his arms around hers or the fact she couldn't hug him. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Ruby confessed as her cheeks reddened though she seemed to not be aware of this. He put a hand in back of his blond hair embarrassed by the sentiment or he because he had gotten bashful. Jaune wasn't wearing his normal Huntsman outfit but a tux. Which Ruby had thought he looked handsome in but she didn't say this out loud.

"You look so different." Jaune didn't know what to say to his friend. It was really the first thing that came out of his mouth and he wondered if this was going to be offensive. She was always a beautiful young woman even before all this. Though maybe it was because he tried to distract himself from the thought. That she carried a special place in his heart.

"My roommates did this to me. You don't like it?" Ruby tearfully let out as she touched her arm. She bit her lip before turning her head away.

"No, it's just I am not used to you looking that way at all. It's nice- I-I mean you look pretty. Not just pretty. . . it's more you look like a priceless gemstone or a beautiful flower." Jaune wished he could think of something better to say and that he was only embarrassing himself. So he tried not to look and stare at her.

She giggled before gently embracing Jaune's arm. Ruby didn't care about the no physical contact rule. Jaune began to blush as Ruby had rested her head just below his showed. She smelled of roses but this was due to her semblance. A unique special ability with each individual because of their aura. It made it seem like she was always wearing perfume to those that wouldn't know. Maybe it was luck there wasn't anyone around so there wasn't much of a chance at a punishment."You're so sweet." It was with this that Ruby caught him off guard with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ruby, I didn't know you were going to end up . . . here." Jaune answered it was more in worry as he said this. Much like Ruby, he didn't like the idea of other men being intimate with her. He had spent a lot of time keeping her safe. With the increasing Grimm activity and when they went on separate missions is when he couldn't sleep. Always fearing her dying because she was too overwelhelmed and he wasn't there to support her. Even though Jaune knew how capable of a fighter Ruby was especially over himself. Ruby was considered a genius in combat because she was able to enter the Academy at such a young age. However this left her a bigger target for others that it motivated him to get stronger. "You didn't get partnered up with some other guy yet. Did you?"

"No, I didn't? Why do you ask?" Ruby answered as she wondered what her friend was even thinking. She wondered if there was a way for them to escape the facility. He was a brilliant strategist as he could easily pinpoint the weaknesses of Grimm and evil Huntsmen by observation. Ruby didn't have the same type of capability, which was something that pointed out when they first met. He was down on himself because of his skills because he believed he failed an exam. She wanted to encourage him because Ruby hated when he was down on himself. "I assume like always you have a plan."

"I know this sounds like a crazy idea." Jaune shyly answered as he placed a hand on the back of his head again. He almost believed he couldn't even say the words because Ruby was sure to reject it. I mean he was suggesting this to one of his closest friends. Someone that happened to be the opposite gender so the plan could work. Even if it meant both of them were not able to get out. "We give in to what they want. Yes, I know this is an absurd thing to even consider. What they want is to repopulate the Huntsmen so none of us become extinct. From what the roommates had told me. They will release you for a while after pregnancy. So . . . I thought what if we . . . end up making love." He's cheeks reddened that appeared to shift to his whole face. Jaune couldn't even look directly at her in embarrassment.

"Have sex? Here?" Ruby was nervous and taken aback by the notion. She didn't really know what Jaune was even thinking. I mean a part of her wondered if deep down she wanted this. It deeply confused her because it would be strange to fool around with basically your best friend. It was something that could change their relationship but what little choice they didn't have. However they were going against the rules so they could be facing punishment if they did get caught.

"I know it seems preposterous. However if we're stuck here. I rather give myself to you over anyone else here. Besides, maybe you'll end up pregnant. That would mean you could at least get out of here." Jaune answered as this was to keep Ruby safe. It's the reason he would take the risk and have sex with someone he valued so dearly. At least that's what he kept claiming to himself. "I mean we don't know who we're going to be partnered up with. That wants worthy candidates to match us with. We don't even get to choose."

"No physical contact remember. So I don't think-" Ruby nervously turned her head away as she tried to change the subject. The fact Jaune was choosing to have sex with her when he could have any women in the facility. Her friend was more concerned about her because of his selflessness. His promise that no matter what he would always keep her safe. And he always thought of her above anyone else.

"They won't see us. We'll sneak into one of the locked areas. If you're uncomfortable with it. We don't have to. It's just I doubt we're going to have good partners. For all we know just use us or even use violence. For all we know we'll more likely won't be with each other. I rather my first time just be with someone that's special to me. A girl I trust and care for completely."

"You really . . . mean that." She had touched her cheek as she began to fluster from the compliment.

"With all my heart." Jaune told her as he held her hand. Ruby could feel her heart pounding like a drumbeat. 

"Well you convinced me. I just don't want us sleeping together to change things between us. Do you promise that?" Ruby requested as the two of them gazed into each other's eyes. He could see a sparkle with more of a shine in her silver eyes. It was like looking into the soul of an angel.

"Yes, I want us to remain friends. This doesn't mean we're romantically involved. We just having sex to escape here." Jaune claimed though he appeared to frown. The statement appeared to have bothered him but Ruby didn't appear to notice. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to make matters worse so it would ruin their friendship.

Jaune and Ruby had moved away from all the others. Hoping they can be aware of all the cameras. He had started picking the lock to one of the doors to see what was more of a pool house. However he realized the door was already open. "The door is opened already. That's strange." This made them feel a bit suspicious because why would a door be unlocked. Were they planning for some pair that met to be rebellious? "I'm just wondering if Ozpin has something to do with this. I don't trust him." Jaune answered as the two of them entered the room before closing the door.

The sound of water from the fountains had made it serene and romantic. Naturally since it was a breeding program everything had to have that air to it. Something that aroused them to make their sexual experience more pleasurable.

Ruby had looked around that was more of a house that she could sneak off to in secret. Maybe they both can if it remains open. She felt the leather of the couch, it was all fancy. Something she wasn't used to. Her family wasn't poor, they were more middle class. "You're probably more used to all these luxuries since you're from one of those powerful family lines. Any girl here would want to . . . sleep with you. It's not that I don't want to. It's just so incredible. That fact you want to with me-" She was quieted with a kiss on the lips from Jaune. Ruby melted into it as she returned it passionately.

It was the first time either of them had shared a kiss with the opposite sex. A mix of strawberries and coffee was what it taste like their lips met. It was intoxicating as the touch of their lips against the other was like a drug. It felt more like something that has been missing. They seemed to want more of it but they hadn't notice anything else around them. Like they were the only two people in the world.

The two of them had remained this way for a few minutes. Ruby was on her tiptoes due to Jaune nearly being much taller than her. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as she fisted his short blond hair. Neither of them wouldn't believe that they would end up taking their friendship a step further through intimacy. Jaune's hand moved up and down her back. Ruby could feel he was slowly unzipping the back of the dress.

Ruby pulled away slowly because she felt uncomfortable with the notion. After all this was her friend attempting to undress her. It was more of a strange feeling but there was a part of her that liked it too.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked her in concern. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No, it's not that. I fine with having sex with you. It's more that I am not used to you undressing me and the fact we're kissing. This is really my first time with any of this."  
Jaune had pulled her in closer. "Don't worry Ruby. I never slept with another girl either. That's why I rather give myself to a friend since we're being forced too."  
"How do you always find a way to make me feel better. No matter what the situation." Ruby could feel her cheeks redden as she looked up at Jaune. She slowly reached her hand to touch his face.

"I guess I am just gifted-" However before Jaune could finish Ruby interrupted him as she leaned in to kiss him once again.

Groans and grunts had escaped their lips as they were so captivated by the other they didn't seem to notice anything else. Neither of them had taken too much time to catch a breath as they continued kissing. Both of them wanted to take one step at a time. Yet they had been overcome with desire that neither of them were in complete control of their actions. They finally released themselves from their kiss but this only left the aftermath of wanting more.

"We'll it's a good a time as any. Are you ready?!"

"More than anything." Ruby answered with nothing but sweetness in her voice.

Both of them had gone onto the bed as Ruby took off her hooped earrings and put them on the side table. She didn't want to lose anything. As they weren't supposed to be intimate with each other to begin with. However they're supposed to be repopulating anyway. There was no protection available but maybe it means both of them could get out if she did get pregnant. This was their reason for having intercourse in the first place.

Ruby nervously had started to pull down the sleeve so they were off her shoulders. She stopped herself as it reached her elbow. The fact that both of them were going to see each other naked. Another step that they had to get passed in order to make love for this plan to work. Her cheeks reddened even further at the thought. She looked at Jaune as she melted at seeing his smile that seemed to make all her nerves go away. The two of them had said in union as their lips met once again.

Jaune couldn't believe that they were really doing this. They were really kissing and she was already half naked in his arms. Ruby's dress was nearly off her as she remained in her black corset. His fingers were able to feel the curves of her body. Her breasts that were hidden under her Huntress outfit. That appeared larger than what seemed to appear. A moan escaped her lips as it allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. It only deepened as it felt more as they were trying to gain dominance on the other. Ruby had fisted his blond hair as she was aroused by their encounter.

Maybe it was because they were new to having sex. They didn't really know much else. Jaune wanted to show her more as they separated. He removed the dress off of Ruby as it was thrown on the floor. Her breasts were more pronounced in her corset as he moved down to press his lips to her neck. More moans and grunts escaped her lips as she called out for 'more'. Jaune could feel his pants tightening. His member was erecting because of his own desires. He didn't want to do anything that could leave a mark that people already knew they were intimate. So he tried to control his actions that could turn her on even more. There were parts of her that just wanted to do more. The warmth of their bodies with each touch was like having a sun in his hand. It felt like being able to do something like this was impossible.

Ruby wasn't even looking as her delicate hands started to remove his jacket. Jaune helped insist on taking off his tie before it was pulled off him. It wasn't long after before his shirt joined her dress on the floor. He quickly removed his pants as they two remained in their undergarments. She glanced at his muscular build for a moment. Ruby hadn't noticed his training as a Huntsmen had really done a tone to his body. After all with all the practice, fighting and working out. No one had really seen it under all his armor. She noticed her breasts were exposed as it made her shy before covering herself.

"There's a need to be shy. We're getting through this awkwardness together." Jaune held her hand to move her arm and continued to hold her hand. He gave a smile before pulling her close to him. Ruby blushed as she touched his bare muscular upper body against her corset. Why was she so nervous over having sex when Ruby had a sweet guy like Jaune that was going through this with her. She had to get past the fact that Jaune was her friend because Ruby wanted to sleep with him. "Besides someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to hide themselves."

"T-that's so sweet, Jaune." Ruby smiled. He leaned down to kiss her as he slowly untied the strings of her corset. Jaune didn't say this so he could undress her further. He genuinely meant these words because he was just as nervous. It was a way to ease both of them because he did think she was beautiful. There are billions of reasons to love a girl like her. Not to go farther with their plan to escape by having sex.

Ruby could feel her breasts exposed to his view as Jaune felt them with his hands. Her corset was now in his hands. They bounced around as they passionately continued to make out. She was aroused as he squeezed them slowly moving his lips down her body. The tickling of his lips as they went from her neck to her breasts as she laid down on the bed underneath him. It was a wondrous feeling that she must confess Ruby didn't want it to stop. Why was this feeling so sensical to her?

Jaune could hear the moans and grunts of pleasure as he laid a few kisses on her stomach. He slowly started to pull down her panties with his arms before they were completely removed. Ruby could feel the cold air blowing at her entrance as the kissing was a distraction from the fact she was naked. Jaune's lips met with Ruby once more as his warm hands continued to touch her bare body. She had started to sit up while intoxicated from the touch of their lips. Ruby knew it was his turn to experience the same pleasure. Slowly reach down to touch his waist to touch his pants and his boxers along with it.

Neither of them seem to hold it back anymore. It was a desire that was reaching its peak as Ruby had started to slowly press some kisses on her neck and chest. Jaune's erecting member seemed more like it wanted to go inside her. That he was aroused with each motion that he was having with Ruby. That this one night of sex was having more of impact on them than both of them even realized.

"Ruby, I am going to go inside you." Jaune warned between the kisses as he slowly started to lay her down. Ruby seemed to understand as he helped spread her legs apart. Both of them were nervous because neither of them knew what it was like. They had to remember the promise. A vow they made to have their first time with each other before this whole breeding program would even start. However he wanted to keep his own promise to never hurt her "I apologize if I cause you any pain."

"I understand." Ruby replied after she stepped away but not before finishing their kiss. Gently stroking his cheek as the two of them gazed into each other's eyes. Jaune hesitantly moved his member as he thrusted it inside her walls. A sharp pain formed as Ruby had bit her lip She grabbed the bedsheets to try to help with the discomfort. A few tears formed on her cheeks as Jaune wiped them away. It hurt him to see his friend in such a way.

"I'm so sorry." He felt more like he was hating himself for causing such agony.

"It's all right." Ruby assured him before quickly giving him another kiss. "You always keep me safe Jaune. I trust you. After all you made this special so far." Jaune flustered at the compliment. Their lips melted into each other as all their fears went away. A growl escaped through their kiss. He thrusted into her again and her fluids slowly started to loosen his hardening member. Each time it deepened further into her it was almost like leaving his mark on her. The pain lessened the more their lovemaking had progressed. As his hardened member loosened in her walls because of her fluids. They didn't know this one time would even produce a child. Not that either of them were even ready to be parents. They decided on this but that wasn't going to change anything.

It was another few minutes that they really had gotten into it. Actually they weren't really to sure because they lost count because they were so into having sex. Their naked bodies felt more like they were dancing as her breasts pressed against Jaune. Ruby appeared to scream out 'more, oh please don't stop.' She brushed her fingers up and down on his back. Ruby took the moment to stroke his butt as well. Neither of them wanted it to stop but Jaune knew the two had reached their climax. Both of them were panting and sweating from their intense lovemaking. It was then that Jaune had slowly pulled himself out of her. Their fluids unknown to them leaked onto the bed.

They had spent a moment to take a few deep breaths as Ruby had covered her upper half with the bed sheets. Neither of them were even sure if there was much to say. Should they even speak of this again? After all for all they knew they were going to have different partners. Other Huntsmen they didn't even know. It was just a scary thought they were trapped in this type of situation.

"So how was I?" Jaune nervously asked as his arm was still wrapped around Ruby's naked frame. He wanted this to last. Why was it he didn't want to be in bed with another girl? Was this going to make things worse between them? That sense of awkwardness that didn't go away.

"How was I?" Ruby giggled. She quickly placed a few kisses on his chest, while acting more like a smitten teenage girl. "I shouldn't have to tell you how incredible you were. You made it so perfect. Not that I have anything to compare it too. It's just that no other partner they give me wouldn't be as good as you."

"You really thought I was that good?" He questioned because Jaune wasn't sure about it and thought Ruby was just being kind. There was no way a lavished god in bed. The guys often made jokes that if he's that good of a dancer that he can easily please the ladies when he has sex. Though Jaune never really thought anything of it at the time. It was always hard for her to be mean to people, you really had to push her. "Or are you just being nice like you always are."

"No, I sincerely mean it silly." Ruby assured her friend before given Jaune another quick kiss. "We better get dressed and get out of here. There's going to be wondering where we are. We don't want to face some kind of punishment." Ruby answered as she quickly got out of bed. Jaune sat up as he watched her naked form from the back. Maybe because he wanted one last look at her in that way. As he is more likely not going to see it again. Another Huntsman was going to potentially see her and it burned him up with anger. It was more like he had his claim on her but it was going to taken away but it was not his choice.

"Yes . . . You're right." He reluctantly agreed. Jaune got up to gather his clothes that were all over the floor. At the time, they didn't really care but it left the room a mess. He was able to find his boxers and pants with ease. Jaune had wiped some of the lipstick off his neck though he wished it could be left there like a souvenir. He just had to make sure no one saw any visible marks so they would knew he had sex tonight. Jaune could only imagine what his roommates would think, they wouldn't tell but be more happy he scored in the courtyard. His shirt was a flinged further than he though as he tried to focus on something else. He buttoned his shirt and started to put his tie back on.

"Jaune, could you help me tighten my corset?" Ruby asked as she had placed it on but couldn't reach the strings in the back.

"Sure Ruby." Jaune went over to her as he held his black jacket in his hand after fixing his tie. He quickly pulled each string but he worried Ruby wasn't going to breath. However he noticed how it made her figure. Something he didn't pay attention to before they had sex.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled before putting on her dress over her head. She reached out to grab her hooped earrings on the bedside table. However there was only one thing that put her in distress. If she only had one earring and they found it in this room. There were many reasons they could be facing a punishment. Who knows how much time they had before the sentry noticed they had sneaked off. "Where's my other earring?" Ruby had let out nervously as she looked around. "If we go back there and it's left here. They'll know."

"Don't worry. Here it is." Jaune answered as he noticed them on the floor. He didn't want to say that it may have just been knocked over while they were making love. There was a lot of movement during their encounter. Maybe because after this one night of sex, it was better not to discuss it again. Jaune handed the hooped earring to Ruby as she had placed it back in her ear. The two of them had stared into each other's eyes before their lips met once again.

They weren't aware that Ozpin had witnessed the whole thing through his stroll tablet as he drank his coffee. Their naked bodies were covered with a censor because he wasn't that kind of guy. There was a slight blur on the screen as they got dressed. He had fixed his glasses as he combed his messy white hair. Ozpin wore his best suit that was a green jacket, a black undershirt, blue tie and pants. None of them seemed to be aware of all the surveillance cameras that were installed in his mansion. That way he could be truthful when he stated he could see anything that's happening. At the same time he did try to respect their privacy unless he had no choice in the matter.

"Very unexpected." Ozpin answered as he looked at the other computer screens. "I believe this is the first time two Huntsmen I captured have sneaked off on their own." He wasn't even thinking about punishment. Their lovemaking had inspired him as he paused the screen. In truth, he knew that they should be punished for this act of intimacy since they weren't partners he chose. Glynda Goodwitch that worked under him would say they need to be punished for going against the rules. Ozpin however didn't believe that was necessary.

However he did believe in young love despite what they claimed there was something special between these two. A change was going to be made for the program, it was more an exception that he planned to follow through tomorrow.


	2. The Arrangement Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I just want the readers to know I added more to Jaune and Ruby’s relationship in the first chapter for those I could tell. I am stating some of it in this chapter as well. I was trying to make it better so it’s not just to friends with a strong attraction to the other.

Jaune and Ruby had looked around to make sure there were no instructors or huntsmen passing through before sneaking out of the pool house. The two of them had tried to make themselves more presentable. Jaune and Ruby had to act like nothing happened. Not wanting to make any suspension in the aftermath when they had sex. Both of them knew they had to make convincing excuses for their absence but Jaune and Ruby weren’t even sure on what they were even going to say. The two of them decided to walk together at least for a while longer. Jaune and Ruby could see they were at a distance from the crowd of huntsmen. No one seemed to be paying attention to either of them to their relief. 

“I guess. We should separate here. If the sentries or huntsmen see us together. Who knows what they’ll think?” Ruby addressed as she held her arm with her hand. She tried to hide her sadness because it all seemed like it was over. Why did she not want to leave Jaune? Was it supposed to be just one night they had sex. Their plan to escape work if they have to make love to different partners. 

“What would people think?” Jaune questioned even though his voice was more filled with confusion on the matter. Maybe it was because he wasn’t even sure their relationship even was at this point. 

“We slept together. It’s pretty obvious what everyone would think if they found out. These huntsmen could even have horrible thoughts about the two of us. Even worse, start a whole bunch of rumors.” Ruby whispered as she pointed out before covering her mouth. She looked around nervously for any hidden cameras but it was hard to tell if any of them were there. They were out in the open so it wouldn’t be wise to talk about such things. Was someone like Ozpin going to end up overhearing them? “It’s even worse since we could end up punished for this.” 

“Yes. I know.” Jaune reluctantly had nodded his head in agreement. He seemed to be saddened over their separation or they couldn’t talk about their sexual encounter. Even when Jaune knew it would be painful to see each other assigned to different people. That the aftermath from when the two had intercourse seemed to only increased his yearning for Ruby. He didn’t seem to understand why because they were just friends. That was all they were supposed to be. 

“I hope to see you soon. Good . . . bye.” Ruby tearfully answered before she ran off. All Jaune could do was watch her until she was out of sight. Maybe it was better if Jaune had sneaked back to his room in the mansion. Of course he would have to deal with his roommates, Neptune and Sun. Jaune could only imagine what would happen if either of them found out about his sexual encounter with Ruby. 

Ruby and Jaune knew that the doors to the courtyard would be closing. There were different entrances for both the men and women’s sides. Her mind drifted as Ruby touched her chest gently while she tried to hurry to get back inside the mansion. She could still feel Jaune’s lips when they pressed against her body. This was presumed on why huntsmen must wait to find a partner and couldn’t physically touch the other.

There were restrictions within the facility that prevented them from using their semblances. It was like a forcefield that could counter all of them so no one could escape. Jaune and Ruby assumed it was advanced Atlas technology. It was ridiculous to think it was magic and to keep it this long it could be a semblance. That was one of the reasons it made it so hard to escape the mansion. It also must be heavily guarded and they didn’t have their weapons, gear or semblances to fight. This makes it impossible so that’s why it was better to have a child as a means to try and escape. 

It was a feeling that couldn’t be described or even understood. No, it was wrong. Ruby had to follow the rules and be with the partner that was chosen for her. Ruby wanted to believe this was the right thing. That huntsmen had to live on even if it meant by force. This meant her life would change because Ruby knew this meant getting pregnant. Ruby knew that all of them could get back to fighting perhaps at least after they had at least one child. Maybe it was at least what Ruby was hoping for. 

Glynda Goodwitch stood alone in front of the entrance. She had to make sure to keep the shields up at all times not just to keep the huntsmen in but it kept the grimm out. Glynda frowned in disapproval over the news Ozpin had told her. That Ruby Rose and another candidate Jaune Arc had sex despite the fact they were told no physical contact. He viewed himself with the surveillance cameras but addressed they won’t be punished. Ozpin had told her through a video message on her scroll tablet he has his own plans for them. It was more than just an experiment but because of something he had never seen before. 

“Rubbish.” She answered in frustration as she looked at the list of names. Glynda Goodwitch couldn’t argue because Ozpin was her superior. Opin had approved of this then she had to make due. Regardless of the opinion Glynda had it was all kept to herself. She just had to wait to see what Ozpin had planned for both Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose. Basically ignoring the actions of their sexuality activity like it never happened. “If you don’t follow the rules you should be punished for your actions.” Glynda muttered under her breath. “Consequences must be enforced. I don’t understand what makes these two teenagers so special.” 

It didn’t take long to hear the sound from her distance. There was a bit unnerving on the fact Glynda couldn’t use her semblance while in the facility. Ozpin would just say she relied on it too much because it was a safety net. Namely against grimm Glynda never really relied on a weapon but used what more looked like a wand in combat. Even if grimm couldn’t get in, evil huntsmen could very well sneak in at any point. This was an unsettling feeling because what if these huntsmen tried to get into the data bank. 

Naturally this was the reason for once she was relieved to see Ruby Rose. Despite the fact this teenage girl had looked like what Ozpin had said. Her hair was a bit messy and her clothes were thrown on quickly. Both of these teenagers more likely had stayed in bed longer than they either were supposed too. 

“You’re late Miss Rose.” Glynda scolded. She just used her pen on her scroll tablet without even looking up at her. 

Ruby tried to hide any expression on her face so there were no giveaways of what happened. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to use the bathroom and then got lost. This place is so big and I'm not familiar with it.” She believed that was a great excuse, at least it was convincing enough. Not that Ruby believed Glynda Goodwitch would even consider it. 

“Yes, Miss Rose. I understand that it’s easy to get lost in here. Please go inside.” Glynda told Ruby before she pressed her scroll tablet to open the door. She watched Ruby before following along behind when Glynda knew the courtyard was clear of new huntsmen. Glynda had allowed her to go to her assigned room on her own. Maybe it was more she wanted to talk with Ozpin herself. Why was he letting this go so easily? Glynda headed in the opposing direction to get answers. 

Ruby made it to her room and took her card key that was given to her by Glynda as it closed behind her once she stepped in. It was luck that her roommates weren’t in yet. Ruby was relieved by Weiss and Midori were likely going to see their partners. According to what Ruby learned that all the candidates were scheduled to have mandatory sex at certain times of the day with their partner. It appeared more that Ozpin and his crew were hoping there would be a higher chance of pregnancy. Ruby had to take a shower so her roommates wouldn’t notice what happened. The soap felt so nice it was vanilla and jasmine almost like putting on perfume. Ruby had put on a red bathrobe before coming out and brushing her hair. 

There was still soreness from the intercourse. Namely because her body had adjusted from the sexual experience Ruby had with Jaune. Was this something that all girls had to get used too? It worried her that it could even be more painful with some stranger. Ruby knew it was even worse on how pleasurable sex with Jaune had been. Her mystery partner that Ruby knew she was going to eventually be assigned to was never going to compare. 

She had laid on her bed before closing her eyes. Ruby never forgets Jaune’s lips pressed against her own. Why is it she couldn’t stop thinking about any of it? She certainly wasn’t in the mood to eat but there was that sense of nervousness. Not because of what her relationship with Jaune would be like now that they had slept together. It’s more to do when her roommates get back. She had to try to cover her face. Ruby took a bottle of strawberry flavored mineral water from the marble mini fridge before sitting in the kitchenette. 

Ruby’s mind drifted to what could happen when she saw Jaune again. Would things be different because of the fact they gave in to what the facility wanted and had sex? Both Jaune and Ruby agreed that they were only going to remain friends after giving in to one night of passionate lovemaking. Ruby had kept thinking over and over that having intercourse could be a mistake. How could they do such a thing when they didn’t love each other in a romantic way? Was it even better than having sex with a stranger? 

Midori and Weiss both entered the room as it startled Ruby. She didn’t turn around to immediately look at them but quietly made over to the bed. Both Midori and Weiss were more distracted in their conversation to notice. Ruby had turned ahead but didn’t notice she was humming a tune that caught Midori’s attention. 

“Something looks or feels different about you.” Midori answers as she looks at Ruby up and down. Ruby believed she wouldn’t be able to tell what happened in the courtyard by a glance. There was also the matter that Ruby didn’t really know any of the signs after having sex. This frightened her because Ruby wanted none of this revealed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ruby blushed as she turned her head away. She had placed the mineral water to her face in embarrassment. 

Weiss had come over to join them as she sat on the railing of the bed. This had made Ruby more unease since Weiss was judgemental. “No, she’s right. Your makeup is all off, just look at your lipstick. Your hair is a mess…..all my hard work to make you beautiful and this is the thanks I get.” 

“I bet all the guys were paying attention to her. Especially with the help I gave her.” Midori remarked. 

Ruby shook her head in disbelief. “No one paid attention to me.” It was then she took a sip of her drink. 

“I GOT IT! You had sex.” Midori addressed as Ruby had ended up spitting out her drink. It ended up all over Weiss much to her disgust. She gave a cold look as Ruby formed a nervous expression on her face. This certainly had made her give a worse impression. Weiss had gone to the closet without saying a word so Ruby assumed she was super angry. Her mind was even more frightened of what Midori had said to her. Ruby quickly had placed the soda can on the bedside table. 

“Y-you’re saying I had sex. N-no I d-didn’t.” Ruby denied before starting to play with her fingers. Her face was completely red but she couldn’t look Midori directly in the eye. 

“I can tell you’re not telling the truth. You can’t look me directly in the eye. I think it’s really adorable you hooked up with some handsome boy you just met and made a night of having passionate lovemaking with him.” Midori fangirled as this only had made Ruby even more embarrassed. She finally got the courage to look at her in the eye. “Come on Ruby. We won’t tell anyone. We love the adventure and risk you took. Especially since it’s against the rules. It’s really cool.”

“You have to swear you won’t say a word. BOTH of you.” Ruby told them as she looked at Weiss because she didn’t trust her at all. Not after the incident when she ended up spilling mineral water she just drank all over her. 

Weiss had just looked over her shoulder at both Ruby and Midori. Her voice had the undertones of being impressed. “Listen, if you saying you had sex. I won’t say anything. I have to say I didn’t even know you had it in you to be a rebel. I have to admire that. Been one my whole life.” 

“O-okay. I can’t believe I’m saying this….I had sex.” Ruby confessed as she gripped the bedsheets nervously as the words slipped out. A smile formed on her face since she had admitted to thinking about Jaune. Maybe it was stupid revealing this to Weiss and Midori, what if they did blackmail her with this information later on. Even though Ruby had promised Jaune she wouldn’t say a word. 

“I knew it. With whom? How did this all happen? Don’t leave us in suspense.” Midori had taken Ruby’s hand in eagerness. 

“We’ll I ended up meeting a guy I knew from my days at Beacon.” Ruby tried to reveal information but not tell why they did it. She was trying to think of a reason for all of this to happen. Maybe it would prevent both of them from getting in trouble if her roommates believed it. Even though they promised not to tell. Why did her facial expression and body language have to give it away? “We’ve always been very close. He has always been my safety net as long as I have known him. I kind of always had a crush on him. In fact after we graduated we ended up dating for some time. He had to leave for a huntsmen assignment in Mistral and both of us knew he couldn’t just stay for me.” Ruby didn’t want to reveal Jaune’s name because this was something that was personal. She didn’t even know Midori and Weiss all that well in the first place. It’s not like they revealed any details of their sexual escapades with her. Not that Ruby wanted to even hear them in the first place. 

“That’s so romantic.” Midori sighs. “Sorry, go on.”

“Basically before he left we ended up making love as the best way to say goodbye. Before we had to break up because we’re just too far away to have a romantic relationship. I hadn’t seen him until today. My ex-boyfriend and I didn’t care about the laws of the facility. We decided to give ourselves to each other because it was our choice.” Ruby finished because this had to be kept a secret. Even more so on Jaune and her plan to escape. Not that either of them would be able to do it since this required Jaune to get her pregnant. Ruby and Jaune both knew they were going to have different partners. 

“Do you still love him?” Midori questioned and it was something that caught Ruby completely off guard.

Ruby had touched her cheeks in embarrassment. She couldn’t still love Jaune because they have been gone for so long. For all Ruby knew he may have had a sweetheart back in Mistral he met. Did he cheat on this girl with her? All to rekindle with someone “W-what?!! Don’t be absurd. We’re only friends. That’s all we’ll ever be.” 

“So you’re going to tell us his name. This mysterious lover of yours.” Weiss teased as she gave Ruby a sly smirk. “I am sure you’ll end up wanting to sneak off to break the rules Ruby. Wanting to sneak off to have hot, passionate sex with him even if he’s not your partner. I am sure you can’t even admit how wonderful your lovemaking is with your ex-boyfriend. I mean no one hooks up to have a night like that unless the two of you do still have romantic desires for the other.” 

“Like her or not. She does have a point.” Midori added. 

“I am sure the lovebirds will continue on even if they are not partners.” Weiss let out as she changed into her light blue nightgown with snowflakes on it. Ruby had thought it was fitting being she acted like a stuck up snow princess. 

“He’s not my lover. We’re not lovebirds.” Ruby protested. She tried to remain civil but it was getting increasingly frustrating because everyone assumed Jaune was her lover. Ruby assumed her cheeks were flustered from embarrassment and anger. “We only agreed to make love this time because we would rather be with someone we’re comfortable with. Ozpin is the one forcing all of this on us.” 

“Ruby, you had sex with him more than once. I am sure had a lot of makeout sessions with him when you were dating. Even before you two had slept together. It’s hard to believe you guys won’t have some kind of secret affair even if you have different partners. There must be some lingering feelings hidden.” Midori addressed as if she was trying to analyze Jaune and Ruby’s relationship. Weiss laughed at her, it was just playful teasing. “You more likely showed a side you didn’t know you had as it was like a beast being unleashed, Ruby. That you and this young man are kissing, taking off each other's clothes and just being naked in bed with the other.”

“I don’t love him in that way.” Ruby kept insisting as her heart pounded like it was going to escape her chest. Everything Weiss said had only seemed to feel more at ease. She didn’t want to say it outloud or even think about how when she and Jaune had sex may have been recorded on camera. It worried her more that Jaune would get punished since he was the one that suggested they make love. Ruby didn’t understand why the fact they were just friends pained her so much. She knew that’s all what she and Jaune were going to be. Why did it sadden her so much? It should be fine since this was what they agreed on in the first place.

“At least we can have some freedom. All the huntsmen can be away from being breeding machines.” Weiss told Ruby as she sat down across from her. “After all, you do realize they can see everything we do. I could imagine they saw the two of you sneaking off and having sex. In this type of situation means you’ll be punished since it’s against the rules.” Weiss answered honestly as it continued to irritate Ruby who started to embrace her pillow. 

“What do you mean by freedom?” Ruby asked in bewilderment. 

Weiss shook her head in discouragement. “You’re really such a dolt.” 

“She’s still new, remember.” Midori gently had told Weiss before giving her roommate a disapproving glare from her behavior. “Basically because we’re still huntsmen Ozpin does let us leave to do our jobs. We can choose our own missions but it’s mostly restricted to nearby towns and various other things. They don’t want our skills to drop I suppose. Namely since we’re passing on our genetics. Huntresses can’t go out at all once they learn they are pregnant. Even though it’s not mandatory. The way the things are in Remnant we want too. It’s the only time we can be free from this mansion. However they keep everyone under constant watch. Even if you try to sneak away they can retrieve you. It’s estimated that we may have tracking devices and even more placed on us”

“Though it’s more just a way to relax us. Get us aroused as they have us with our partner. Everything they do seems just about having us breed. Like the government has complete control over us. Huntsmen have to reproduce so we don’t die out. I wish we had at least a choice on who we want to court.” Weiss complained though Ruby was in agreement. It was unfair that huntsmen didn’t have a choice. Though if left the question more on who Ruby would even choose. Why were her thoughts drifting to Jaune? Especially when Weiss and Midori were explaining more information to her. 

“We better get to bed. Ruby had a long day ahead of her. With her partner getting chosen tomorrow. She doesn’t need anymore explanations to stress her out even more.” Midori answered before tucking herself in bed. The lights went off as all of them went to sleep. Ruby looked at the window at the shattered moon and the stars surrounding it. It was only 8:30pm. It seemed so early but she couldn’t fight it with her roommates. A part of her was wondering if Jaune was looking at the window before falling asleep. 

Meanwhile, Jaune was getting tired of one his roommates bragging about all the sex he had with their respectful partners. Neptune Valilas had messy light blue hair with a tan skinned skin as his dark blue eyes had the look of pleasure. His partner was a girl named Weiss Schnee, the only thing Jaune knew about her was that she came from Atlas. Having come here after receiving her huntress license. At least that’s as far Neptune would say on her. Neptune was more focused on being able to make love to someone so beautiful. He was even able to flirt with other girls on the side that wasn’t his partner. Jaune was convinced Neptune did more than just flirting but that would more likely get him in trouble. 

“I am telling you. Weiss has such a great body. The fact I am able to see her naked everyday and just waiting for me to kiss her. Plus I really think I satisfy her in bed because Weiss always seems so aroused.” Neptune continued to brag as even their other roommate just seemed to ignore him. Even though Sun Wukong hadn’t been assigned a partner yet either. Jaune at least could relate to him on some level. 

Sun Wukong also had tanned skin like Neptune with short, spiky blond hair. He also had blue eyes but a lighter shade. Sun came from Vacuo so he never wore a shirt as according to him putting one on was considered formal. It was perhaps for the best as it would be easier to gain the attention of these girls. Even though Sun knew he couldn’t choose any himself. 

“Boy, we heard you already. For once would you stop boasting about it and keep quiet or do I have to do it for you. You really can’t respect or appreciate women. If they didn’t know how you truly act then I wonder if Weiss would even sleep with you.” Sun told Neptune in embarrassment at his friend even speaking. They had known each other for years at one of the other academies in Remnant. “You’re despicable.” 

“Thank you.” Neptune happily replied not realizing that Sun was offhandedly insulting him. “With these good looks. Any girls can’t resist me. I bet I could have sex with any girl here.” 

“You’re an idiot, Neptune.” Sun shook his head because he knew his friend would get in trouble. They were assigned partners because it was someone capable that would match their aura levels and traits. Such as if someone had recessive traits such as blue eyes because they wanted the other person’s eye color. Namely this would become dominant during the progress of having a child. “You can’t have sex with other girls because u’ll be punished.”

“Is that a challenge?” Neptune questioned as Sun put a hand to his forehead in discouragement. 

“No . . . that’s not what I meant.” Sun protested.

Jaune had kept silent because he didn’t want to start an argument. It just wasn’t in his nature though this more likely had to do with the fact Jaune had seven sisters. He didn’t feel it was necessary to boast about such things. Maybe because Jaune was told by his father he had always addressed it as to respect women. It was the best way to win their heart. Not that Jaune even believed he followed his father’s advice when he made the suggesting about having sex with his closest friend Ruby. His parents weren’t in captivity without any means to escape. There was nothing they could do but breed. Jaune didn’t want to even hear his roommates reaction if he revealed that he had sex before the partners were decided. 

Neptune had decided to take notice of Jaune as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. “Hey new guy.” Jaune had looked over at Neptune to his chagrin, who interrupted his thoughts.

“What is it?” Jaune reluctantly answered. Not that he didn’t hide the annoyance in his voice. 

“I assume you’re a virgin. So you can get a better input on our conversation-” Neptune tried to explain but was quickly cut off by Sun.

Sun shook his head. “Neptune, you can’t just blurt out stuff like that. It’s rude.” 

Jaune hands had formed into fist at the remark. “For your information I had sex. With a very beautiful girl too.” He didn’t want to reveal Ruby’s name to them. However Jaune had told himself she was the only girl that held a special place in his heart. After all, the very first time he had sex was with her even if the two of them were also saying their goodbyes. Jaune had told himself he was foolish for suggesting they make love because Jaune believed a part wanted to pick up where they left off. “It’s all in the past though. Good night.” It was with that Jaune had turned away from them as he stared at the wall. 

While Sun and Neptune had turned off the light and went to bed. Jaune was alone in the silence before slowly closing his eyes. All he had were his dreams to keep him company in the darkness of the facility. They were all of him and the one girl that appeared to always be on his mind, Ruby Rose. 

Ozpin had been in his office for hours into the night as he drank another cup of coffee. He was trying to match the newcomers with their respectful partners. A lot had to be done before the huntsmen in the facility were to gather for the event. He had got another memo from the government of Vale. Like always the pressure was on Ozpin to make sure the breeding program would be flawless. He would get in trouble for letting these huntsmen to escape again. At least it was only a few. 

Ruby Rose was special because she was the daughter of two of these huntsmen that escaped. It wasn’t to lure her parents back because Ozpin didn’t even know where Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose were at all. Ruby inherited a rare trait from her mother. Her silver eyes. The fact she also carried her mother’s last name and looked like Summer met she had to be their child. Others may ask why is this so important. Ozpin knew the truth because these silver eyes were not only a rare trait. It held a special power that was the nemesis to Grimm. With the huntsmen on the break of extinction. This special ability was a secret weapon that needed to be saved. Ruby held the key to something she may not even realize. 

This was a reason Ozpin needed Jaune Arc. Not only was he from a long line of strong warriors which would produce an incredibly strong aura than most huntsmen weren’t even capable of producing. There was also the minor detail that Jaune’s blue eyes were a recessive trait. So Ruby’s silver eyes and his powerful aura would be perfect. The fact Ozpin had already witnessed them having sex. It became obvious Jaune and Ruby were attracted to each other and this led to his plan. Ozpin knew they had to be partners and conceive a child together. 

The part that was always tragic for him is having to take these children away from their parents. So these huntsmen can be sent back to produce another offspring for the program. Not able to even raise their children themselves and their own with them for a few weeks. Since the mother has to take time to heal before she has the ability to make love to her partner once again. Though this is when they have the opinion to change partners with his approval. Ozpin believed since that Jaune and Ruby already passionately had sex once. It shouldn’t even be a problem to do it again. 

“Are you still up so late?” Glynda questioned while looking at the clock on the wall seeing it was 11:45pm. 

“I am nearly finishing up all the arrangements for the newcomers. Namely whom I am pairing everyone of them with and their schedules.” Ozpin answered while closing his portfolio. Glynda Goodwitch wasn’t blind to see her boss took an active interest in Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. 

“You mean what you plan with Miss Rose and Mr. Arc. I think any person would be uncomfortable with your planning when and where they should make a baby. However I get that’s your job. What I don’t get is why they were left unpunished when they sneaked off and had sex? You know the rule was no physical contact until the partners are decided. That’s how it’s been for centuries-”

“And rules are meant to be broken. I have been following these same guidelines for this facility for past reincarnation to the next. Back when I first created this safe haven to protect the huntsmen from becoming extinct. I was sent to appease the gods to bring humanity back. Stop the great evil before it destroys everything completely. Ruby Rose has silver eyes. She needs her power past so letting things go for the sake of humanity is nothing in comparison. Ruby’s clearly the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, which meant that Summer was pregnant when they escaped. We can’t afford to have this happen again after over a dozen managed to leave.”

“So what are you planning?” Glynda raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in wonderment. 

“I was thinking of sending them to the Outpost. At least if they can’t physically have mandatory sex.” Ozpin explained as he continued to enter information into his computer system without even glancing up at Glynda. 

“The Outpost? They get to go on vacation with nothing but luxury so they can have endless sex for a week. It’s a paradise for sure.” Glynda crossed her arms even though she wasn’t sure it was a great idea. 

“I am going to ignore your sarcasm. And I was thinking of having Miss Rose and Mr. Arc there for even longer than a week.” Ozpin explained to Glynda before he wrote their names on the list for the Outpost. Jaune and Ruby’s pictures were on his tablet scroll as they were registered. Though there was still nothing there for how many weeks he planned for the couple. “You know the Outpost is more for the special candidates. Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose are another one of those exceptions. Much like Tai Xiao Long and Summer Rose.”

Glynda shook her head in disapproval. “That’s different. Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose were much older. You shouldn’t rush it. Mr. Arc and Miss Rose are still teenagers. Just barely still children as far as I see it. You certainly know that Ozpin.”

“Trust me. I know what I am doing. No mistakes would be made this time.” Ozpin firmly answered as a glare came onto his glasses. A frown had formed on his face because Ozpin knew what could happen to him if he failed again. 

“H-hello J-Jaune.” Ruby bashfully answered while she was remember they had sex last night. She held her hands close to her chest while looking away from her ex boyfriend. It was only the second time they had decided to make love to the other. Even though she had never forgotten the night before Jaune’s departure to Mistral. It was the most romantic moment of their lives. Jaune and Ruby had their first time with each other. Ruby couldn’t tell him that breaking up was the hardest thing she had to do. Did that mean that she still loved him? Ruby ignored her feelings as she decided the best thing to do was attempt to have a conversation. “How has everything been?” 

“Since yesterday when we umm s-slept together.” Jaune answered. He wanted to ask her more if Ruby had met someone else. Was that too impersonal? Jaune was sure that Ruby may have been wondering the same thing. After all it had been seven months since they last saw each other. They had only been dating for five months before their jobs as huntsmen had sent them off in separate directions. Was having sex the perfect way to end it? 

“Be quiet about that. If the instructors find out the both of us can be punished.” Even though Ruby had only addressed this only out of concern. She was too worried that Jaune could potentially be in danger. “What if the other huntsmen overhear even though we’re whispering about it?” 

Jaune shook his head as he turned to look around at the large room. It was more the huntsmen were gathering around the stage in the far distance. It was just the two of them talking much to his relief. Jaune knew Ruby was right that it was risky even discussing what happened between them. However last time they made love he had to leave and they couldn’t discuss it. “No one is around Ruby, the other huntsmen are too focused on Ozpin and waiting for his speech. It feels more like you're trying to avoid talking about our passionate night.” 

“Feels more like you want to fool around again.” Ruby blushed. It took her a few seconds to realize what she just said and Ruby could feel her heart pounding even faster and her cheeks redden. What was she saying? Jaune more likely had another girl he met but then again why would he offer to have sex with her. It only left Ruby more confused. “I-It’s not like I want too.” Though the last part was more in denial to herself. Ruby was so confused on the matter and all this added stress over being in the facility. She didn’t have time to sort out her feelings on the matter. Not that she noticed Jaune frowning from her statement. “It’s more we’re going to be assigned partners in a few minutes. We should just head over to see what the other huntsmen residents in the mansion are up too.”

“I’m right behind you.” It was all he could handle the heartache. Jaune just watched Ruby over to the stage and followed her in disappointment. This wasn’t exactly the way Jaune wanted to reunite with Ruby. The ex-girlfriend that he left behind when he went to Mistral. It pained him that she seemed to want to meet some new. Did she really want to fool around with something stranger over him? Maybe their relationship was never met to be and they could only be friends. 

Ruby was nervous as she stood with the crowd to find her results of whom her partner was going to be. Avoiding eye contact with Jaune, he was right next to her. She felt unnerved when Ruby noticed there were dozens of boys staring at her. Ruby wasn’t used to being the center of attention. 

Her eyes gazed around the room with anxiety while she wondered if Jaune was going to turn around the corner. Neither Jaune or Ruby wanted their friendship to change but was Jaune going through the same thing? 

All the newcomers had started to gather at the large screens. That showed Ruby had looked at Ozpin for what seemed like the first time. She didn’t seem to even remember seeing him at the academy. He had glanced in Ruby and Jaune’s direction but due to the glare from the lights it wasn’t noticeable on the stage. Ruby did get the feeling he was staring at her but quickly brushed it off. Jaune however, was blind to see that something was bothering Ruby. 

Jaune gently touched Ruby’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Ruby told him before giving him a quick smile. “I guess I’m just scared of what could happen. I’m not very good at meeting new people. It’s already embarrassing enough when we first met.” 

“You’re acting like you’re ashamed of just because you fell on top of me and-” Jaune had begun to explain about the aftermath of the incident. A fact that embarrassed Ruby since she was only in her 

“Shhh. Ozpin is going to speak.” Ruby was relieved that Jaune didn’t get to say the rest of it outloud. 

“Greetings to all you newcomers to the facility. For those of you who don’t know who I am. You can simply just call me Professor Ozpin. I am also the headmaster at Beacon Academy so I travel between there and the facility. Which I have Glynda Goodwitch take over when I am not around or I am too busy with my schedule. Of course she has to follow my instructions and it’s for the best for all the huntsmen. I don’t want any of you huntsmen to think you’re just here for breeding to save our population. No, it’s not the only reason because it’s also for your protection. You can see it as a vacation home where every luxury is available to you from clothes to technology. For example if you want to go shopping, the movie theater or even the spa. All those things are provided for you in this mansion. If you want to go outside to go on missions. The instructors will allow you to do so but to warn you there are restrictions. There’s even practice arenas underneath the mansion for you to train. However your personal weapons would only be given to you for outside missions. None of the instructors here aren’t going to force you to consummate with a partner. That something that is hopeful you huntsmen understand. All of you huntsmen are guests in this mansion. Now Miss Goodwitch would give further explanation.” Ozpin had taken his can before slowly backing away off the stage before Glynda Goodwitch had stepped up. Most of them applauded after Ozpin’s speech though Ruby wondered more if they even knew what they were getting themselves into. 

“Starting today you will be assigned a partner. This is someone you would be doing all your activities with.” Glynda addressed because she was an instructor and Ozpin never tried to force the newcoming huntsmen to have sex. Ruby and Jaune both knew it was hypocritical considering their roommates had told them their was mandatory sex. Something any of the instructors even failed to mention. It felt like Ozpin wanted to leave out this information or maybe because all of the huntsmen already knew through their roommates. “I am sure you have many questions. Most of them may still be unanswered. At least that your roommates haven’t explained to you or didn’t even bother too. The longer all you huntsmen are here is when you’ll come to understand the basic routine and schedule. On these large computer screens behind me. The huntsman or huntress you’ll be matched with will be shown. Ozpin wants you to take the time to get to know them . . . that is you haven’t already. Each of you we’ll be getting your own scroll tablets, it’s only design is so you can communicate with your partner. Not play games.” Glynda scolded as she slammed her wand to interrupt a bunch of boys that were talking. “Even giving information on them to help understand them better.”

It was as Glynda Goodwitch moved away from the stage that the screen changed. Showing the list of names which were linked to another by a line. Each name was identified with their picture, this was more likely so huntsmen could easily identify the other. Ruby had searched to find her picture. It was easier than finding her name. She didn’t bother to glance over at Jaune though Ruby knew he was obviously doing the same thing, Maybe it was because Ruby wasn’t too sure if she wanted to know who Jaune’s partner was going to be. Why did it give her such incredible heartache whenever Ruby thought of him with another woman? 

She decided the best way was to keep her mind distracted and meet the huntsmen Ruby was going to be assigned too. Ruby couldn’t believe it with her own eyes. According to the screen she saw Jaune’s picture right next to her own. Not some stranger that both of them had assumed. Instead of a punishment, it made her wonder if Ozpin witnessed their sexual encounter through the cameras and just decided to make them partners. Another question was were Jaune and Ruby already compatible for breeding? Ruby knew Jaune so she should be relieved that it was her close friend and not some stranger. That there was no pressure into being forced to have sex. This would give Ruby time to sort out her feelings. Even though both Jaune and Ruby agreed that the night they secretly made love was only going to be a one time thing. 

Ruby became bashful as she brushed her fingers up and down her. She finally took a deep breath as her silver eyes gazed into Jaune’s. “We’ll I guess we’re partners. This is unexpected.” This made it seem like they had made love again for nothing but it wasn’t because it was something both of them wanted. “It’s strange but I’m really glad. Guess we’re going to have to get use to have lots of sex.” 

This made Jaune’s face completely turn red. Maybe it was more remembering the dreams he was having since their reunion. That having sex with her had only amplified his desires but he didn’t understand why. After all Jaune and Ruby agreed they were only friends. “I-I’m glad we’re partners too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Things are just getting more complicated....especially for Jaune and Ruby who despite having sex just to find comfort with each other due fear of getting partners...yet they become ones anyway....ironic.
> 
> Please leave comments. I love reading them...it means so much to me to read your opinions. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I am working really hard to come up with something that's dark but everyone can enjoy.
> 
> Jaune and Ruby were having sex as they feel they only way to escape is for Ruby to get pregnant. It makes it awkward for them because they were just friends. I was trying to show that. Ruby has trouble going through certain parts namely them undressing...being naked. There's a lot of questions going on. How will their relationship change? Is there something more going on between them that's more than just friends?
> 
> What about their roommates? We'll more Ruby's….could they figure out she had sex when she heads back to the room. A scary thought when both of them believe they will be punished. Since they are not aware of the cameras and the other evidence such as their fluids.
> 
> Also there's a lot more going on with Ozpin. I will explain more in detail with each chapter on the breeding program because I am sure the readers have a lot of questions. Like what happens if a Huntsmen homosexual...such as a confirmed character like Ilia. Just be patient. I want people to look forward to reading this story.
> 
> Please read/review. I really want to know what you guys think. I am such a big Lancaster shipper and hope it becomes canon in series. They're just too adorable together.


End file.
